Don't let me fall
by sugarxxcubes
Summary: Katniss Everdeen: Singer and songwriter. She returns to her home town after her boyfriend dumps her for a model. She meets her old friends and they start their new life together. What can go wrong? Right?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Vegas Lights (prologue)

In the Vegas Lights

Where the villains spend the weekend

The deep end

We're swimming with the sharks

Until we drown

* * *

The lights are flashing in my face as I follow my best friend and singing partner, clove, through the crowd. Connected with my left hand is my little sister, Primrose. Clove huffs as the crowd ends and we reach the black gate surrounding my house. Well, my mansion.

"GO AWAY!" I chuckle lightly at her attempt to get the crazed people off my lawn.

"KATNISS! WHERES PEETA?!" One of the reports yell and I stiffen. Clove takes Prim inside and I follow, but not before flipping off the paparazzi. I slam the door shut and find Prim walking up the marble steps and into her room. I sigh and walk into my room and see Clove on my bed. On one wall of my bedroom, it is a tan color with black cursive writing. the words are lyrics from my songs or my father's songs. I have a California king bed centered against the opposite wall with a black comforter and light purple sheets. the rest of the walls are purple and the front wall have bay windows. On the final wall, there is an arch way that leads to the on suite. I run over to Clove and collapse next her on the bed.

"They said his name."

"I know Kat. He was a jerk. You deserve better."

"Well apparently Glimmer Shine is soo much better than me."

"I would be impressed if that girl could pronounce her own name right, trust me has nothing against you."

"Except Peeta."

"Oh! I have an idea! Let's go shopping, you know. The mall? It will be fun." She smiles and grabs my hand. I don't bother to fight her so I get up and walk into my closet and pick out this: chapter_vegas_lights/set?id=124010174#fans

I walk back into the room to see Clove dressed in this: chapt_clove/set?id=124011837

I smile at her and we yell to prim that we are going to the mall. We walk out the garage door and into my black jeep wrangler. I turn on the radio and head to the mall. It was weird being all girly because only two years ago, sophomore year, we would go to school in jeans and t-shirts. Now I guess our career makes us look presentable. i pull into the mall and we step out of our car. immediatly, people are in a crowd around us and I groan.

"Clove! We came back home to try and have a decently normal life, I don't know why we ever-oh my god."

"What is it?" I point to a crowd of people standing in front of a store. "Its them." There, stood our life long friends that we had to leave two years ago. And Cato. He as my best friend before I went from here, Miami, to los Angeles.

"Finnick, Marvel, Cato, Gale, Johanna, Annie." I say all their names in whispers to Clove and she nods and is frozen. I bend down and rip off my heels. The group just noticed me running towards them and they turn Cato around. My smile gets bigger the closer I get to him. He sees me and smiles as I jump into his arms. He spins me once and I whisper in his ear "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too kat." As we stand there hugging the rest of the group is talking and then I see a flash andand I remove my head from cato's neck to see paparazzi lining the mall. I let go of Cato and yell "WHAT?" The all just turn around or start wAlking again. Cato chuckles.

"How are you Kat?"

"Eh. I never have any privacy. And my boyfriend broke up with me to go screw a model. So I'm just great." I say with a hint of sarcasm. Cato's eyes flash of hope then to apologetic.

"I'm sorry, he's a jerk you deserve better. Oh! What if I get you ice cream to make up for it?" I laugh.

"I don't think ice cream will heal it."

"Movie AND ice cream?" He smiles

"Hmm.. yep! Totally over him now. Let's do it." I smile and grab his hand to bring him back into the group. I'm practically trampled with hugs. "Whoa guys. Did you miss me that much?" I smirk.

"Uhh duh! You left us with four boys!" Annie yells and I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Oops?" I fake attempt to apologize and she huffs. "Come on An! I'm hear now!" She smiles and bit them jumps to hug me. "There my An" I smile into her shoulder. Next was finnick.

"Hey kat." Fin purrs.

"Save it bud." I call him the name from when we were young.

"Friend-zoned!" Marvel yells.

"He has Annie he's fine." I hug him then go to marvel.

"Marv." I nod my head.

"Kitty!" He yells and hugs me aNd picks me up. I laugh and grab his shoulders to steady myself. After all the greetings were over with we all decide to come back to Clove and my house. There was eight of us, so Cato, Marvel, clove and I We're in my car and the rest in Finnicks car. Cato Sat in the passenger seat and I drove. Apparently clove and marvel have been dating for like twenty minutes. But hey if their happy, I'm happy. I pull up the gate and enter the code. I drive in and see Fin's car pull in the round-about right behind me and the gate closes. I put the car in par and step out. I go up the the grand do and sigh as I unlock the doors. I walk in and prim runs past me and straight into cato's arms. He looks shocked for a second but quickly hugs her back. I smile at the sight. 'He would be such a good father' I think to myself. Wait. What? Where the hell did that come from!? I push the thought out of my mind and we all go up to my room. Annie starts squealing.

"Look at all the shoes you have!" I laugh.

"Yea An. I seriously need to take you to LA. Well I need to take all of you to LA." They smile in response. We spend the rest of the night acting like idiots and eating and playing games.

* * *

Hey! Ok! It took my a month to try and figure out how to upload stories on hear but I did! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm just going to let you know, NEXT CHAP WILL HAVE A YEAR TIME SKIP. Yes, same characters, but they will be graduated and more surprises will come. Keep in mind this is only the prologue so it is probably half the size of a normal chapter. The more you review the better! Thanks so much for the support! I love you all((: -K


	2. Author's note (good news i think)

Well hey everyone. So this story was written/published in January! That was quite a while ago. Im just going to say it..

**I'm going to re-write this prologue and book completely.**

I believe that I have improved on my writing and I want to start over because that prologue is cringe worthy. So this is not the end, I've been on wattpad a lot lately, so my time on here has decreased. Now, I am trying to come onto here more and write better and more intense stories. OK. so i just had to let you all know that this book is nowhere near done or deleted. Well.. I'm to update again with the name of the new book.

I HOPE THAT YOU ALL READ IT!

Love -Kenna


	3. Okay writing it now

I have started writing it, and I hope to get it posted today or tomorrow.

Reviewer: my name is McKenna, Kenna or K for short.


End file.
